Hero of Heroes
by Gofla
Summary: Quirks are incredibly diverse, but what if a child gained one of the strongest quirks that the world has ever seen? This is not a normal child. He is a child from our world who has seen My Hero Academia. How would he deal with the knowledge of the future and his internal dilemma about his quirk? What adventures await him? SI/OC Story. Rated M for heavy/adult topics. Hiatus.


**Hey guys. It has been awhile since you have seen anything from me, but I am back once again, although it is poor timing since school is starting back up. I still wanted to put this fic up on the website since it has been an idea I have been brewing for almost a week.**

**This will be another SI (Self Insert) story just like my Dragon Ball fanfic, except that this will be an OC. I will do my best to incorporate the OC with the cast as best as I can. OC-centric fics aren't my favorite genre of fanfiction, but that's mainly do to the fact that they are poorly executed or boring to read.**

**I will try and combat this for a more interesting story.**

**This story will be rated M for language, violence, and possible adult themes.**

**Let's get into this.**

**Hero of Heroes!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Boku no Hero Academia except for my own OC/SI character.**

* * *

Chapter 1

All Might?

* * *

Life is like a game, to an extent. It can be fun, you can play it with friends, and some even get bored of it. There are also a smaller percentage of people who give up because the game is too hard or they lose sight of the purpose.

I am—was, that small percentage of people.

Birth.

The miracle of life some would call it.

You wouldn't be saying that if you can actually remember it happening. The feeling of sliding down a wet, cramped, and dark cavern is uncomfortable to say the least, but if you know where you actually are, then it's a horrifying experience.

I'm lucky I wasn't claustrophobic or else I wouldn't be permanently traumatized.

The reason I bring this up is because of the fact that I somehow got reincarnated into the next life.

I don't even know how I died.

One night I fell asleep like normal and the next morning I'm being birthed.

How could this happen?

Did I suffer from a heart attack in my sleep or did I somehow get transported to a new life? The former sounds much more plausible since I've had a history of heart disease in the family and I even got diagnosed with one. The details aren't important, but it was a mild case.

I never did anything extraordinary with my previous life or anything of note, so I don't exactly miss it too much. My family, sure, but there's no use being upset now since I have no control over it. I have a new mother apparently.

Aren't you supposed to forget your old life when you're reincarnated? People would definitely be talking about their previous lives much more if that was the case.

So why was I different?

I finally see a white light and I can only imagine that I'm finally going to come out.

God that sounds weird to say in my head.

Seeing the outside world, the first thing I see is a doctor with a surgical mask on reaching for me and I'm finally released from the vaginal prison that is known to be my mother.

I wish to never remember this experience for the rest of my new life.

"It's a boy!" The doctor exclaims to the new parents.

What did he just say? Was he speaking gibberish or was that not english? Maybe I am hearing things. I mean I was just birthed. It would make sense if I was pretty disoriented and tired.

After they clipped my umbilical cord I was handed to my mother. I took that time to stare up at her since I do not have the strength to look away.

She has a light complexion with brown hair going down to her shoulder from what I can see. It's also a complete mess due to the process of my birth. I feel a little bad since I can tell she is exhausted, but it's something that cannot be helped. She has dark eyes that appear to be black and that's when it hit me.

She looks strange or different to be more accurate. I mean she doesn't look like a human I've ever seen before and now that I think about it, neither did that doctor. They look…

Animated. Like some sort of cartoon or anime.

There is something going on that I'm not aware of and I don't like it. Have I been reincarnated into some sort of anime or cartoon? It's crazy, but the world around me looks nothing like the world I knew of.

I begin to cry aloud because of the lack of mental fortitude that I have strengthened over the years in my previous life. I mean I was 19 and now I'm like a few minutes old?

The dissonance between my mind and physical body is large. This is going to take a long time to correct.

"There, there. Everything is going to be fine, Zaikyu." My mother comforts me closer to her chest.

Huh? What the hell did she just say? I'm certain that it isn't gibberish this time. Wait, that sounds like japanese I think. Oh great, that's just perfect. Zaikyu? I've never heard that word from all the anime I have watched. Could that be my name?

"So you went with that one afterall? I like it, honey." A man's voice complimented standing next to my mother.

Was he there the whole time? I couldn't really see him since he is behind me. Again, I didn't understand a word that came out of his mouth.

At this time I have relatively calmed down.

"Do you want to hold him?" My mother asks.

"Of course I would." The man smiles reaching for me and holds me against him.

God, why couldn't I have been born with english speaking parents or given a translator? This is so confusing.

"Hey, Zaikyu. I'm your dad." My father cooes at me rubbing my nose.

I giggled instinctually since it felt strange.

There it was again, Zaikyu. That has to be my name especially since I heard him say, hello, in japanese. Also I heard him say dad. Only bits and pieces of my japanese knowledge.

I knew watching all those hours of anime will be helpful one day. Traveling to Japan has always been a huge interest of mine, and now it seems I am in a japanese hospital, I think.

This man must be my father then.

He has dark black hair with black eyes to complement each other. He doesn't have the soft face my mother has. His face is more sharp and matured face. I'm guessing he is older, but who knows. I hope to gain more of his features. Not saying there's anything wrong with my mother, but I definitely prefer my dad's over my mom's features. I won't know until I'm older and I can't change it either way.

"You should get some rest, honey. The doctor needs to do a checkup on Zaikyu anyways." My father looks at my mother's tired expression.

"Right, I just hope Inko is doing okay. Do you think her baby is born?" My mother asks my father.

Inko-san? Like Inko Midoriya? No… there's no way that it's the mother of Izuku Midoriya. That would be crazy. It's probably a coincidence.

Being reincarnated is unbelievable in itself, but being reincarnated into the world of My Hero Academia? No way. Maybe if I saw her face then I would know. Also if it were to be true, I would share a similar birthday to Izuku? That means it's sometime around July since his birthday is July 15th.

I absolutely love My Hero Academia and I was actually rewatching the series the night before my reincarnation. The episode I left off was after the fight of All For One and All Might which is absolutely epic.

But I digress, I'm getting way too ahead of myself for a crazy theory.

I'm handed off to a nurse that does my checkup and after a series of tests, I'm put in a small crib in a room full of other babies.

The nurse walks off and shuts the door behind her.

* * *

What am I supposed to do now?

I still feel the soreness of getting shots and I feel no shame in crying during that process especially since I have no mental toughness at all. It's like I've been reset, but my personality within my mind is the same. Again with the dissonance between the mind and body.

Looks like I was vaccinated which I thank my parents for having common sense.

I don't know why my dad wasn't there for that, but I suppose he was comforting my mother. I'm not sure how long the birthing process was but for me it only felt like 4-5 minutes, but I know it takes much longer than that.

Having a dad is definitely strange, it's going to be a change that I'll have to get used to since I grew up without one in my previous life.

The ceiling above me fills my vision as I try to roll to my left which I am unable to, whether that is because of my exhaustion or weak muscles, I'm not sure, but I can turn my head left and right.

I turn my head to the left and see an empty crib with a baby in the one next to it that is asleep. The baby has a light complexion with brown messy hair.

Are babies born with a full head of hair? This is definitely anime logic at work.

Turning my head to the right, I see a baby right next to mine that is also asleep. This one also has a full head of hair that is wild and untamed.

Black and green hair.

No way. That definitely looks like Izuku.

I see a tag on his crib and hopefully it states a name, but of course, it's written in japanese.

There's a good likelihood that this is Izuku Midoriya, but I won't know for sure.

My mother saying Inko-san and a boy with green and black hair next to me cannot be a coincidence.

There's nothing I can do about it now, so I fall asleep and the world around me goes dark.

* * *

**The Next Morning.**

* * *

I wake up only to find myself in my mother's arms which I don't complain about and I find it soothing.

"Oh it looks like Zaikyu is awake." An unknown voice alerting my parents.

"It appears so," My mother smiles down at me turning her head to the man to her left, "Is Izuku awake yet?" She asks.

I perk up in excitement and ultimately fear.

This really is My Hero Academia! What the hell. Why am I in this world?

I turn away from my mother towards the direction she was looking at. Luckily it's not behind me because I cannot do much on my own.

There was a man dressed casually. He is quite tall with black hair and black eyes.

"Not yet, Hisashi really wants to get as much time with Izuku before he has to leave for work." The woman holding Izuku teases the man.

I'm really going to have to try and pay attention to learn Japanese, but I heard Hisashi, so that's Izuku's father? It's about as much as I expected.

At least the popular theory that All For One is Izuku's father isn't true, or it could be him in disguise, but I really don't want to find out.

That reminds me. Am I going to get a quirk? I don't even know what my parents' quirks are. I'm also not going to steal One For All since Izuku makes an incredible hero so I'm not going to try and sabotage that.

I turn to the woman and I instantly recognize her as a younger version of Inko. The slender green-haired woman that is holding Izuku.

"Can you blame me? I won't be able to visit often so I'm making the best of the time I have." The man smiles reaching for his son and Inko allows him to hold Izuku.

Damn. I wish Izuku could at least remember what his father was like in the actual anime, but it isn't really mentioned.

"We could always set up playdates with Zaikyu and Izuku." My mother suggests.

"That's a great idea, Zailah. They would be great friends." Inko smiles at the idea.

Zailah must be my mother's name. Zaikyu and Zailah. I guess it makes sense.

Being friends with the main protagonist of My Hero Academia, I wonder what the future will hold with my presence here.

Do I even belong here?

* * *

**4 Years Later.**

* * *

It's been a few years since I came into this world. My japanese has gotten considerably better with repeated exposure and my parents reading stories to me. They also encourage me to read and I do my best, but it's still strange. I practice when they aren't around because I'm struggling more than other kids are.

I sometimes speak in english for fun but there's an accent which is strange for me, but it makes sense since I put much more time into learning Japanese.

The quirks of my parents are definitely interesting.

My dad can change his body type at will. He can increase his muscle volume allowing him to look extremely muscular and he can also decrease it to look skinny.

His quirk is called Muscle Volume.

My mom's quirk is called Identity Change. She can change her facial features and even her vocal cords, but she has to touch someone to be able to change. She also can't change from the neck down. Just the face.

Both quirks are pretty cool. My dad's is more useful for hero work, but it's still just muscle enhancement. There's also a limit to how much volume he can put into his muscles. He looks like a more muscular Saitama at his limit. I'm referring to the manga of One Punch Man.

It's still like fighting quirkless though, so it isn't too good.

Onto another subject, the relationship between Izuku and I. We became fast friends over the years and he is absolutely obsessed with All Might. The first time I stepped into his room brings back so much nostalgia from the first time I watched My Hero Academia. This is just a more lifelike experience of it.

He writes in his hero journals. The first one to be exact. His first entry?

Katsuki Bakugou.

Ah, I remember the first time meeting him and I was honestly surprised when he was pretty nice. Nothing like the Bakugou we all know and love/hate in the anime. Everyone has their own opinions on Bakugou so I usually avoid those kinds of discussions.

It all changed when he got his quirk.

We all went to the same school which I'm thankful for and also dread because of a certain blonde haired boy.

He changed overnight and he wasn't the same kid we grew up with.

Is this why Izuku still considered him a friend after all those years leading up to high school?

I can understand why he felt that way, but he also has to understand that the Bakugou we knew is gone. In his stead is an angry overconfident asshole who views everyone below him as useless.

At this point in time we both haven't gotten our quirks yet and Bakugou insistently calls Izuku a Deku. This name is also applied to me since I also don't have a quirk yet.

We are both Deku.

Izuku insists of still being his friend while I have completely removed myself from Bakugou's life and I have tried to convince Izuku but he wouldn't listen to me, saying that we shouldn't give up on our friend.

I'm lucky I spent all day every day trying to learn as much Japanese as possible to even understand what other people are saying. It was worth it in the end.

I am currently sitting up in bed as I just awoke from a dream.

It was a dream about Bakugou, Izuku and I playing in a forest. It was a bright sunny day in Japan and we decided to play tag.

I wish it could go back to those days but it can't. As I said before, Bakugou is gone.

"Zaikyu! Breakfast is ready!" My mother calls out from the kitchen.

I smile and get out of bed. My room is nothing too fancy. A bed, desk, and an acoustic guitar that I got for my fourth birthday.

I played the guitar in my previous life and I always enjoyed it, even if I wasn't very good, so I thought that I would try harder to be better this time around.

My blanket is actually an All Might blanket. I admired the hero of course and read about his villain takedowns like everyone else, but I didn't overdo it like Izuku. That's too much All Might for my taste. Just a blanket and one poster is good enough for me. Both items had All Might in his golden age costume while the pillows on my bed were just white with matching white sheets. I also only have a box spring and mattress since I really don't like cleaning under my bed. It's a hassle, so I discussed this with my parents and they accepted.

The desk next to my bed isn't anything fancy either. A wooden desk with drawers on both sides near the floor. Three on each side to be specific. On top of the desk was my notebook for practicing Japanese phrases and words to get better at the language. Three writing systems for the same language is a pain in the ass, but I work through it.

My english hasn't deteriorated at all since I mostly think in english out of habit, but I occasionally practice Japanese speaking in my head as well.

I open the third drawer on the left side and I dig through the empty notebooks until I find one in the middle of the stack. It's relatively blank so that it acts as an empty notebook as well, but what's inside is a secret I keep from everyone.

_Timeline of My Hero Academia_

This is the title of the first page and I continued to write in english of all the events I can remember that happens.

All the way from Izuku's childhood, the entrance exam, the USJ incident, and all the way to the Liberation Army in the manga.

I tried being as detailed as possible with certain dates that I can remember or timeframes that the anime gave out since it was quite the stickler for the times it didn't give a specific time and date.

This is priceless information that I will not allow anyone to see and it serves as a guide so I won't forget anything that happens. I still update it when I randomly remember a piece of information from time to time, but it hasn't happened in a few months.

Shoving the notebook between the stack, I shut the drawer and get dressed in a plain white shirt and blue jeans with white plain socks making my way to the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie, breakfast is on the table." My mother points out washing her hands.

"Thanks, mom." I respond in japanese.

My parents don't know that I can speak English and I plan to keep it that way. I have no good excuse to how I learned it without revealing myself.

I, of course, care about them. They are my parents, but this secret is something I cannot share.

There is some rice, meat, and vegetables on my plate which I am thankful for.

I have been training in my spare time and carbs with some protein helps a lot.

Secrecy has become a norm for me and it hurts sometimes hiding things from them.

That remind me. My dad isn't here which means he has gone to work early today.

He works at a tech company that specializes in hero gear. Costumes and support gear for heroes is what his work entails.

My dad works as an engineer for creating support items which is pretty cool. He makes good income allowing us to live comfortably.

We live in a two story house with 3 bedrooms and 2 and a half bathrooms. The half bathroom doesn't have a shower and it's located downstairs.

My dad and mom share a room with a guest room as the third. It's only ever used if distant relatives come over.

I finish my breakfast and put my shoes on. They are black sneakers. I never really cared much for branded clothing. The essentials are all I really need. Fashion doesn't mean too much to me. I rush into the downstairs bathroom to brush my teeth looking into the mirror.

Black hair a little bit longer than Izuku's covers my head. A bang goes down between my black eyes that look more like my mother's. Traits of both my parents showing up. My facial structure still has its childlike shape, but hopefully that changes. My spiky hair that surrounds my hair is quite hard to deal with, so I just leave it. My hair looks similar to Bakugou's on top, but some of it hangs off my face and to the sides of my head.

I finish brushing my teeth and grab my red jacket and black backpack and head outside.

It took a lot of convincing for my mother to allow me to walk to school alone, but eventually she relented and allowed me to go. The school is only a few blocks from my house anyways.

"Bye mom. I'm going now" I shout from the front door opening it.

"Alright, Zaikyu. I'm doing some shopping today so I'll meet you and the Midoriyas at the office for your appointment." My mother shouts back.

"Okay." I respond shutting the door behind me making my way to school.

* * *

It took about a minute to make it there since I ran the whole way. There's always exercise to be done especially since I plan on becoming a hero.

You can never rely too heavily on your quirk anyways. That was Shinsou's problem and he corrected that in the later manga chapters, so it's only right I follow in example.

I'm not too muscular, but I'm definitely above average when it comes to fitness. Something I couldn't say in my previous life. I'm not saying I was huge or anything like that, but I wasn't in shape in any way.

I see Izuku being dropped off and I run over to their car.

"Hey Izuku." I run up to him.

"Hey Zaikyu. I'm super excited to find out what my quirk is later today!" Izuku exclaims closing the car door.

"I'll be picking you both up. Your mom will meet us there in time for both of you boys's appointments. Have a good day." Inko reminds us.

"We will. Bye Mrs. Midoriya." I wave to the woman.

"Bye mom." Izuku runs up to the school and I follow suit.

The school day was pretty average like always. Bakugou would harass us both about being quirkless and Izuku defending us both that we are going to the doctor to find out what our quirks are. This caused Bakugou to back off for the time being, but he left with saying our quirks won't ever match his.

I roll my eyes at this statement and he luckily doesn't catch it. He hasn't physically abused us, but I sense that it will be coming after the doctor confirms Izuku's quirklessness. I'm not sure about my own, but we'll see.

Math is incredibly easy and I'm at the top of my class which irritates the hell out of Bakugou. I often tutor some of the kids in class which gains me a bit of popularity, not that I really care about that sort of thing. Popularity means nothing especially in elementary school. I also help out Izuku whenever he needs it, which is not often. He and Bakugou really are geniuses.

Japanese and Japanese history is what I struggle with the most, but I'm still in the top 5 of the class. It seems rankings means much more in Japan than in America.

Finally, after a long day of class, we are free.

* * *

Izuku and I are walking out of school. We spot Inko's car and we run to it getting in quickly.

"You boys sure are energetic after a day of class." Inko laughs lightly.

"I really want to know what my quirk is!" Izuku exclaims unable to contain his excitement.

I grimace slightly feeling bad for my friend.

"I would like to know as well." I respond calmly. More of my personality is beginning to show as my brain is starting to develop more as I grow older.

"Well. Let's go then." Inko smiles starting the car. We put on our seatbelts and our bags on the floor of the car making our way to the quirk specialization office. Mainly used for all quirk related care.

* * *

We arrive at the office from a ten minute drive and make our way inside. I see my mother sitting in the waiting room.

"Hey, Zaikyu. I already checked you in and we are 2nd in line." My mom informs me and I sit next to her.

"Alright. Let's check in Izuku." Inko grabs Izuku's hand and walks up to the secretary.

They are in line after us in 3rd which is surprising. Must be a slow day.

"Henka Zaikyu?" A nurse opens the door to the waiting room.

"Come on, Zaikyu." My mother stands up and grabs my hand walking together.

"Good Luck, Zaikyu!" Izuku smiles and Inko just waves with a small smile compared to Izuku's.

I forget sometimes that they say your family name instead of your given name. A change that was strange to get used to.

I muster up a smile.

"You too, Izuku." I wave following the nurse with my mother.

I release my smile and the nervousness kicks in for both myself and Izuku. Maybe I can comfort him in someway when he is told he is quirkless.

We make a left turn and she walks into a room.

"The doctor will be with you shortly. It shouldn't be longer than 5 minutes." The nurse spoke leaving the room.

"Well, aren't you excited to find out what your quirk is?" My mother smiles at me while I sit down in a chair.

"Yeah. I wonder what it could be." I thought aloud.

Maybe I would have some sort of mutation between my parents quirks like Bakugou. I hope at least.

A few minutes go by and I hear a click as the door opens revealing a younger male in a white lab coat. He is probably in his late 20s if I were to guess.

"Hello . Is this little guy Zaikyu. It's nice to meet you both." The doctor bows and smiles.

Definitely much nicer than the doctor Izuku will have.

I stand up bowing in return along with my mother. Another habit I had to get used to instead of shaking hands. I almost did instinctually, but stopped myself before I moved.

"Well let's start off by saying you definitely have a quirk." The doctor flips through his pages of the tests I had to do a months prior.

I sigh in relief that I'm not quirkless, but that doesn't relieve myself completely.

"First I would like to introduce myself as Doctor Shimazaki From the notes about your mom and dad. They are both forms of transformation. Your father, Henka Mazukyu, has the quirk: Muscle Volume. He can change his muscular volume on command changing his body significantly. It's a type of transformation, but nothing too crazy. Your mom, however, has an incredible transformation quirk being able to change her facial structure and voice just by coming into contact with another person. This being said, it would make sense for you to have some sort of variation between your parents, and it definitely shows some of the same characteristics in your biology that your parents have, but there is a problem." Doctor Shimzaki explains to my mother and I.

"What do you mean?" My mother asked in worry.

"While there are the same characteristics in both your quirk and your husband's, Zaikyu cannot actually activate his quirk. We checked his brain activity while trying to activate his quirk and it shows in the area of his brain associated with quirk activation lighting up, but nothing happening. This only refers to the test where he tried to change his face into yours or his friend, Izuku. When he tried to change his muscular volume nothing lit up, but when we told him to change his muscular volume to his dad, the area lit up again. It seems that his quirk only reacts to people and not certain characteristics of the body. This quirk seems to be condition based where there needs to be certain actions or thoughts in order to be activated. You may also recall that we had your son touch your arm while trying to transform, but that didn't work either. The problem is we don't know what it could be and we tried various methods, but nothing worked." The doctor's mood dropped with a frown on his face.

I am happy that I know that the tests shows that my quirk make have to do with people and transforming myself, but why does nothing happen? Is it a very specific condition that I may never find out in my lifetime?!

I frown and my mother is visibly upset.

"Is there anything we can do?" My mother asks.

"You can try different methods of getting his quirk to activate, but it may be an incredibly specific condition that it can take years to find out. I'm sorry." The doctor apologizes and my mood further worsens.

After an awkward exchange of medical information and goodbyes we leave where we find Izuku and Inko in the waiting room. Izuku has a blank expression and I immediately know the reason.

I can't blame him and I'm feeling the same helplessness that he's feeling. At least he knows he's quirkless and I have one but never know what it is.

After a silent walk back to the cars. My mother and Inko suggests we have a sleepover at Izuku's and we both just nod. I can already see the reasoning.

We both are visibly upset at the news. They hope that us being together can help each other feel better and lighten the load of the depressing news.

* * *

Later in the rainy evening, my mother and Inko sit on the couch in the living room.

"My boy found out he was quirkless and his dreams were crushed." Inko states sadly sipping on tea.

"Oh god. I hope he will be okay. Zaikyu has a quirk but the doctor said that its condition could be so specific that it will take a long time to figure out." Zailah sheds a tear upset at the heartbreaking news.

She knew I always wanted to be a hero and the only other interest I showed was playing the guitar, but that still paled in comparison in going to a hero school.

Inko nods.

"I really hope they can help each other." Inko hopes and Zailah just nods in agreement drinking her own tea.

* * *

"It's just not fair." Izuku sobs lightly not wanting to completely lose his emotions in front of me. He plays his favorite All Might video that we always watch together.

I've seen it so many times, but it's still cool to see.

I look at All Might's smiling face as he announces that everyone is safe because he is there.

"Zaikyu… Do you think I could be a hero too?" Izuku points to the screen as he can't hold back anymore.

I feel myself slipping as well. Showing my emotions isn't something I'm good at, I never was in my previous life, but as a kid, I don't have full control over them.

"Of course you can!" I shout not caring that it's late at night. "A quirk doesn't make a hero! Your actions do!" I feel the tears coming out but I reel them in as best I can. I will not cry in front of Izuku. In front of anyone!

Izuku is shocked and starts to sob heavily.

"I have a quirk, but I don't know what it is." I state calmly. "What kind of shit is that!" I curse in english confusing Izuku.

"I was sent here to do what? Not be a hero? How does that make any sense?! What's the point of being here?! I have a transformation quirk that I can't even use!" I say in english and it's starting to scare Izuku and draws the attention of both mothers.

"Is everything okay in there?" Inko asks.

Izuku was about to answer before I spoke up again.

"I feel like I've been cheated! I'm basically quirkless! I can't accept that! I won't accept that!" I shout looking at All Might on the screen laughing.

"**Everything is okay! Why? Because I am here!**" All Might exclaims giving hope to the people.

I get angrier.

"Why can't I be like All Might?! I want to be strong like him! I want to BE All Might!" I exclaim practically yelling out my lungs in english tears finally flowing down my face.

"Zaikyu are you okay?" Izuku tries to understand what is happening.

"We are coming i—" The mothers try to declare but gets interrupted by a loud boom.

At my last sentence I'm enveloped in a white aura that expands around my body not allowing anyone to peer within.

Izuku covers his eyes from the brightness after a few moments he is able to open his eyes where his eyes practically bug out of his head.

What replaces myself is a huge man with blonde hair with two tendrils of hair stick straight up.

I have transformed into All Might, the number one pro hero in his golden age costume.

"ALL MIGHT?!" Izuku shouts loudly and right as he saw him the bright light returns shielding his eyes once again.

The door slams open which catches the attention of Izuku and he looks back to where All Might was.

It was me. Laying on the floor unconscious.

"ZAIKYU!" Everyone in the house exclaims.

My quirk activated.

* * *

Well that was the first chapter.

I would like to say that I don't know shit about science and it was all pseudo-science, so hopefully it didn't sound too bad.

The next update will come soon since I love this story idea and more about the transformation quirk will be revealed in time.

Also I don't know about the whole romance thing. I might do it, I might not. Although, it could be pretty interesting if I did. I also suck at descriptions so don't judge me too harshly.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

_August 18, 2019._


End file.
